


Roman's Week, Day Seven: PolyamSanders

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: After care, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Patton, Consensual Punishments, Consent is very important, Daddy Kink, Daddy Patton, Dildos, Dom Deceit, Dom Patton, Dom/sub, Flirting, Hemipenis, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Not Allowed To Touch, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishments, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Sub Roman, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, a healthy dynamic needs trust, bdsm punishments, bratty roman, communication is also very important, deceit has two dicks, fleshlight, he wants to be disobedient, it's all good though, need to please, punishment kink, roman needs attention, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt B:Roman is a complete and utter brat, he loves testing his dominants, Patton and Deceit, seeing what he can get away with before they reprimand and punish him just how he likes.





	Roman's Week, Day Seven: PolyamSanders

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188668072193/naughty-boy).

###  **Naughty Boy**

**Deceit: Teased. **

When it came to Roman, there was absolutely _every_ question in _nobody’s_ mind that the Creative aspect was a bit of an attention whore.

Well, definitely _not even close_ to a bit.

He definitely hadn’t written the rule book for attention whores everywhere or anything.

No one, however, truly felt the extent of Roman’s cries—demands, really—than Deceit.

Of course, Deceit would be even more of a liar than he already was if he were to claim that he hated the lengths the creative aspect often went to in order to catch and hold his attention.

Just because he enjoyed the interactions, however, did not mean that his submissive would get off without a punishment befitting of the offense.

For now, though, Dee decided that he would enjoy the little show the Creative aspect had decided to continue. How many days was this now?

_Day four,_ he reminded himself with a smirk as his eyes took in the round globe of an ass mere feet from where he sat, filing his nails. The owner of said ass was bent over with the excuse of a yoga routine. It was the same excuse that allowed for the yoga pants, bright red in color, that clung to Roman’s lower body like a second skin. 

A second skin that left absolutely _everything_ to the imagination, which, ironically, Roman was symbolic of.

Dee decided to focus on his nail care rather than to give in to what it was he knew Roman wanted: his attention. The dramatic side seemed to think he lived off the attention of others and so the dishonest aspect wouldn’t have to wait long before the side was begging Dee to notice him.

Deceit had just finished filing his last nail when a soft whine sounded. He glanced up at the source, biting back a smirk as he took in the pout spread over those pretty lips and the desperation in that warm chestnut gaze. Still, he said nothing, going back to inspecting each fingernail for any imperfections in his work.

_“Dee.”_

Deceit did not bother to hold back the smirk this time, lifting his head up, a look of pleasant surprise on his face, as if he hadn’t noticed the creative side at all.

“Oh, Roman. Hello, darling.”

Roman glared.

“Don’t hello me like that. You knew I was here. Just like you’ve known I was here for the past few days.”

“Oh, but I _did not_ notice you. I had so many interesting things going on. I’m afraid I might have missed you, dear.”

Roman pouted even more deeply.

“_Sir._ Please… please _notice_ me.”

Deceit smirked but those were very much the magic words as he tossed aside his file, it disappearing before it hit the couch. Standing, the less-than-honest side moved to stand before the Creative aspect, reaching out to cradle his face in his hands.

“My dearest, sweet submissive,” Dee began, smiling as Roman pressed his face into Deceit’s bare hand. Deceit tried to ignore the warmth that spread over the scales on his palm; the scaled parts of his skin had always been more sensitive than any other part. The things he had planned, however, were not about him.

“Sir.”

Deceit watched in amazement as he watched the fight leave those warm eyes, replaced with love and appreciation as Roman looked upon Deceit. They were full to the brim with trust as well. Unconditional trust. A trust that Deceit would never take for granted, especially when moments like this one arise in which he would have to punish his lovely sub.

“I am sorry for not noticing you in the manner you wanted, my sweet Roman, but you do understand that you went about it wrong?”

Roman pouted, a spark of fight returning, before it was extinguished and Roman nodded slowly. Deceit pulled his hand back and lightly patted the other’s cheek, expectation evident in his two-toned eyes.  
“Yes, sir.”

Deceit nodded along with Roman as he nodded and smiled encouragingly.

“And what were those things that you did that you should not have?”

Roman shifted, obviously uncomfortable and not liking the direction the conversation had gone. Then again, Deceit was one hundred percent positive that this was partially an act. He had the slightest suspicion that there were times when Roman absolutely craved the punishments he brought upon himself.

“Sir, I don’t—”

Deceit pulled his hand away and made to leave Roman standing there. Roman whimpered before quickly jumping into a recap of all the naughty things he had done that week.

“I wore my cutest and sexiest outfits to do things around the mind palace any time I would be around you. I did things in a sexy manner, like bending over instead of kneeling down which would have been better on my body. I chose these yoga pants because I know how much you like the way they look on me and pretended to have planned this yoga session for a while. I did all of these things just so you would notice me.”

Deceit, arms crossed, smiled as the other finished.

“Very good. And why, pray tell, did you not just ask me to pay attention to you?”

Roman shifted awkwardly on his feet and shrugged his wide shoulders, glancing away before looking back into the other’s eyes.

“Because you were busy—”

Deceit shook his head and tutted. “Such dirty lies falling from such pretty lips, Roman.”

Roman had the decency to blush as he redirected his gaze to the floor.

“Why did you _really_ choose to vie for my attention this way, sweet prince?”

“Because… because it is fun to misbehave.”

Deceit took in the blush on the other’s cheeks. It was deep and dark, the brightest red. Even from where he stood he could feel the heat radiating from it. Reaching out, he placed his hand to the other’s cheek, the skin hot with embarrassment. This time, Roman did not lean into the touch; Deceit suspected he felt as if he did not deserve it.

“There it is…the truth... now doesn’t that feel so much better? I am Thomas’s lying side but you, you—my precious prince… such pretty people such as yourself should not do such naughty things.”

Roman blushed more deeply, but whether out of embarrassment or at the compliment, Deceit didn’t know. Not that it mattered. Deceit cleared his throat.

“Let this be a lesson to you that if you want something, you need to ask for it.”

Roman nodded. Deceit could see the hope in those eyes and slight confusion. It was clear Roman thought that that was going to be the end of it. Brushing his thumb along Roman’s cheek, the aspect of self-preservation allowed Roman to think what he wished for a few more moments before he spoke up once more.

“Now, I am afraid, my dearest submissive, that I cannot allow you to go without a punishment. If you are very good and take the punishment well, I will see to it that you will have my undivided attention for the evening.”

Roman blanched but nodded. Deceit narrowed his eyes as he caught fire in those chestnut brown eyes, something flagged at the back of his mind. Unfortunately, he did not have time in the present moment to investigate further and it would have to wait.

“You know well I believe that punishment is most effective if it fits the ‘crime’. So, for this particular offense, I believe a series of spankings will do well.”

Roman swallowed hard, fear in his eyes but once again, something else. Deceit made a mental note to look into it further before taking Roman’s hand and guiding him to his room. Once there, Deceit made sure his naughty submissive was comfortable before pulling down his barely-there yoga pants. Deceit’s mouth watered at the sight but he reminded himself that they were not here for fun.

Rubbing a hand on the other’s backside, Deceit pulled it away when Roman leaned back into it. Apparently, they both needed a reminder.

“This is a punishment, Roman. This is not for your pleasure.”

A choked back whine, then… “Yes, sir.”

Deceit placed his hand back to the other’s ass, warming it with friction as he watched Roman force himself not to move.

“Count each one.”

“Yes, sir.”

Deceit pulled his arm back, waited a moment, before swinging it forward so that his hand connected with Roman’s ass, a satisfying smack echoing in the room. A deep hiss followed by a sharp intake of breath sounded right after.

_“One.”_

**Patton: Jealous. **

Patton was the one side that any other could go to when it came to caring and sharing. He was always giving and was definitely the most selfless of all of them. However, no one—not even imaginative aspects of a person’s personality—could be completely selfless. Patton was no exception.

Honey brown eyes narrowed as they took in Roman and Logan at breakfast. Roman was fretting over their intellectual friend, claiming how he did not eat and was looking far too skinny. Patton was sure that was all true and would be right there with Roman on encouraging Logan to eat more and drink less coffee but Roman had taken it up another notch and was so close to Logan that he was inches from being in the logical side’s lap, currently feeding him breakfast.

Patton bristled as he moved further into the kitchen, a deep-set frown on his face as he made his way to the cabinet to pull down a bowl. If he had maybe set the bowl down a little hard, no one said anything.

Another glance at the two, Logan not really interacting with Roman outside of opening his mouth when instructed to do so. His real focus was the book he had open, dark brown eyes moving from side to side, showing where his attention truly was. Roman did not seem bothered by this fact, which caught Patton’s attention.

He was not as smart as Logan or Virgil, but he was not by any means ignorant. He could be a little naive from time to time, but not in situations like this, and definitely not where Roman was concerned.

As he finished pouring the cereal into his bowl, putting the box back into the pantry, something Deceit had told him made its way into his mind. The less than honest side had suspected that Roman was testing them and had warned Patton that he might also be tested if Dee was correct in his guess. The tension in his body lessened greatly as it became clear that that was exactly what this was.

Roman was purposely trying to make Patton jealous.

He heard a deep chuckle come from the table, eyes widening to find Roman truly in Logan’s lap. The intelligent side’s attention was now on Roman as the creative side rubbed at his shoulders. Patton felt himself getting riled up once more.

It’s working, he told himself before shaking his head to clear it. Dee said to ignore him if this happens.

Easier said than done, but as he finished preparing his bowl and set at the table to eat it, Patton managed to get through breakfast with no problem.

His day was predominantly enjoyable. He started a puzzle with Logan and the two enjoyed each other’s company in silence. He had a coffee break with Dee, deciding to keep the morning’s events to himself, thinking that perhaps by ignoring Roman, he had settled the matter.

He should have known better when he realized that he had not seen Roman all day. It was not until he heard Virgil’s deep chuckle at the top of the stairs followed by Roman’s musical laughter that his hackles rose once again.

Patton hated feeling this way. And it hurt to know that Roman was doing things to make him feel this way on purpose. It was clear that ignoring the problem was not going to make it go away. He also knew well that he had nothing to worry about when it came to Virgil or Logan. The two were so deeply in love and had eyes for no one else in the romantic sense, but both were such great sides that seeing Roman flirting with them only deepened his jealous side.

He would have to handle this the old fashioned way.

After dinner, Patton reached out to take Roman’s hand into his own. When the Creative aspect glanced at him questioningly, Patton allowed a sweet smile.

“Stay and help me clean up, sweetie?”

Roman looked as if he wanted to decline but perhaps it was the hope in his eyes or Roman’s inherent need to please that had him nodding his head.

“Thank you!”

In silence, Patton began to clean, positive that Roman would find ways to make himself useful. It wasn’t until they were just about done—Roman was finishing up the last of the drying—that Patton made his way to Roman, gripping him by the waist as he turned the Creative aspect to face him.

“Patton?”

Patton frowned deeply, disappointment clear in his light brown gaze. Roman swallowed hard, glanced at the kitchen doorway, and then the back to Patton.

“D-Daddy?”

Patton nodded. “Roman, baby. Daddy is very, _very_ disappointed in you. Do you know why?”

Roman looked as if he wanted to deny it, but it seemed his punishment with Deceit made him think twice. He blushed and looked down at the floor between them. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Why then, baby boy?”

Roman took a deep breath and licked his lips. “Because I have been teasing you by flirting with Logan and Virgil.”

“Good boy. Why else?”

Roman looked confused but thought hard and took another deep breath. “I used your love for me and the fact that you tend to get possessive over me to make you jealous.”

Patton nodded. “That’s right, baby. You’ve been very bad. What’s worse, you used Virgil and Logan as well. Did you tell them that you were doing those things with them to make me jealous?”

Roman blushed more deeply, shaking his head.

Patton raised a brow.

“No, Daddy. I didn’t tell them.”

Patton sighed, letting the hands on the other’s waist slide under his shirt to brush lightly at his skin. “Will you please tell Daddy the truth: why did you do this?”

Roman whimpered lightly, biting his lip. “I was feeling lonely, Daddy. I wanted your attention.”

“But you did not ask for it.”

“No, Daddy.”

“Why?”

Roman opened his mouth before hesitating.

“Roman, sweetheart?”

Roman blushed and kept his eyes to the floor. Patton reached up, gripping his chin firmly to make Roman look at him. “I liked misbehaving, Daddy. It got you and Sir to pay attention to me and it was fun.”

Patton couldn’t say he was surprised, not even really disappointed, but the one thing that was clear was that Roman needed to be punished. Also, he and Dee would need to have a talk.

“I understand you had fun with it, sweetheart, but now you have to pay the price for your fun. You realize that, right?”

Roman nodded. Patton could see the slight worry and fear that was natural when it came to punishments, but there was determination and fire in his gaze as well. It almost seemed as if the punishment itself was the true desired outcome of the situation.

Deciding to wait until he could discuss it with Deceit, Patton pulled away and took Roman’s hand into his own.

“Alright, baby boy. Let’s go get this punishment out of the way and then we can cuddle. Do you want to stay with me in my room tonight?”

Roman nodded eagerly and Patton allowed a smile. He then dropped from the kitchen straight into his room. Taking Roman to his chair, Patton snapped his fingers until ropes appeared on the comfy chair. He settled Roman into it before restraining his arms to the arms of the chair and his legs to the leg of the chair. Roman was still fully clothed and looked positively put out about it.

“For your bad behavior, sweetie, Daddy is gonna touch himself and get off and you will sit here and watch, not able to touch Daddy or yourself. Understand?”

Roman nodded. Patton frowned. “Use your words, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

Patton smiled, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “How are the ropes, sweetie?”

“They are fine, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Good boy, Roman. You are most certainly welcome.”

Patton moved around the room, grabbing the things he would need. As soon as he had lube and the largest of his dildos as well as a couple of nipple clamps, Patton moved back to his bed and proceeded to undress.

Moments later found him stretched out, completely naked and on display for the naughty submissive. He lubed up the dildo, thankful he had taken that morning to tease and play with himself. The dildo slid in with no problem, punching a deep, heavy moan that had Roman moaning in want. Patton allowed a tiny smile but completely ignored the Creative side in favor of applying the nipple clamps to both nipples and taking his hard, leaking cock in hand.

_“Fuck.”_

**Roman: Chastised. **

There are several signs that submissives know well that tell them all too clearly that they were in very, _very_ big trouble. Some of them are universal while others are specific to the dominants themselves. When one has two doms, however, and both are standing outside one’s door in the morning, deep frowns on their faces, there is absolutely no question.

“Sir! Daddy!”

Roman bit his lip, looking from one to the other. He did not need Logan’s level of intelligence to know exactly what this was about. Still, he took on a surprised and confused sort of look, eyes wide with faux innocence. He was an actor, after all.

Actor or not, neither Deceit nor Patton bought it. Deceit smirked as Patton frowned deeply.

“Sweetie, we would like to talk to you.”

“Sooner rather than later.”

Roman looked from Patton who had spoken first to Deceit who had tacked the last bit on. He knew that if he said no, they would leave him alone for the time being. All three of them were very serious when it came to consent and blurred lines were not a problem with their agreement between the three of them.

He was tempted. He had just woken up and had not had time to get himself ready and looking fabulous for the day. Even more, it being his dominants, he wanted to look even more put together and sexy. It was clear why they had chosen to come before he could do any of those things. When Roman was not allowed to become fully ready for the day, he was vulnerable and far more impressionable. A lot less likely to rebel as well.

“Okay, um… come in… please, Sir. Daddy.”

Patton allowed a smile like the sun and Deceit even gave a pleased grin. Roman felt a rush of pride and happiness at making them both happy.

Roman moved back, allowing them to come in. He watched doggedly as they moved, Patton crossing in first. Roman watched as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed before glancing at his other dom, Deceit. The snake-like side closed the door behind him and moved to stand next to Patton, arms crossed over his chest.

“Sweetheart?” Patton patted the spot next to him.

Roman felt his fight or flight responses kick in, as was natural, but reminded himself that these were his dominants. They took care of him and loved him and taught him. They had never and would never hurt him.

Taking the seat, Roman turned his body to face them both.

“Baby boy. Deceit and I have been talking. I noticed last night when I had to punish you, that you seem to have expected that. In fact, it seemed that it was exactly what you wanted. Now, I know you didn’t exactly enjoy yourself last night, but part of me wonders if a part of you _did_ enjoy it. When I think about that, the rest of what happened makes so much more sense. Then I spoke to Dee, and he agrees. We are of the same thought that you did what you did because you wanted to get punished.”

Roman blushed deeply.

“We will not be angry, Roman. Disappointed and concerned, perhaps, but not angry—as long as you tell us the truth.”

Roman held Deceit’s gaze for a few brief moments, wondering what he would do if Roman didn’t tell the truth. What delicious punishments would he come up with for him lying? Perhaps stuffing his mouth with his own boxers. Or shoving his dicks down his throat? Roman nearly groaned at that image but forced himself to focus on his doms. They would be angry and extremely disappointed if he lied. As it was now, they just wanted to understand. Problem was, Roman was not even sure he understood.

“I… I just like to be punished sometimes.” He said, shrugging as he tried to ignore the heat now radiating from his face at the confession. He licked his lips and looked down at his lap. “And I know I can ask you both for things and you would be happy to do them for me but… if I asked for them, it just wouldn’t be the same. Sometimes I just need to disobey and get the punishment that’s coming to me for it. Does… does that make sense?”

He glanced at Patton, who didn’t look as if he understood—at least not completely—but a quick glance at Deceit told him that the lying aspect understood—at the very least, to an extent.

“I think I understand,” Dee said, confirming Roman’s suspicions. “And I believe this is something we should sit down and talk about. You, me, and your Daddy. There are ways we can make this work and it will still fit into the way you need it to in order for it to work out for you.”

Patton nodded. “I may not fully get it, but I am definitely happy to get you what you need. We can work it out in a way that will be healthy and acceptable for all of us. But, we do need to punish you for your actions this week. You deceived us and when we asked if there was anything you needed from us, you claimed there wasn’t. In order for our dynamic to work, Roman, you have to be able to trust us, but we, in turn, need to be able to trust you. Do you understand that?”

Roman nodded, suddenly feeling the lowest of lows. He had wanted his fun and to have a good time and force their hands but to have them both so disappointed, and worse, have to question whether or not they could trust him—that was the worst feeling. Roman did not want to be the reason for such feelings.

“I understand, Daddy.” He glanced at Deceit. “Sir.”

“Good boy,” Dee said, grinning. “Do you want me to explain the punishment, Patton, or would you like to?”

Patton did not look away from Roman, watching his face to make sure he was okay. “You can, Dee.”

Roman held Patton’s gaze for a while, happy to still see trust and adoration in those honey brown eyes, even if he did not feel like he fully deserved them. When Deceit began talking, Roman turned his attention to his other dom, not wanting to miss anything.

“You tricked us both into punishing you for forcing our attention on you. You also lied, mostly by omission but lies nonetheless. Patton and I discussed for a while what the best punishment would be, specifically since it seemed as if the punishment was what you wanted in the first place. Not just any punishment will work, so we decided that instead of ignoring you and punishing you for teasing us until we give you the attention you sought—we’re going to give you more attention than you can stand. And after that, we’re going to give you more. We are also going to take away the sense you like best—your sense of sight.”

Patton continued to watch Roman’s face as Deceit explained the combined punishment. Just to be sure he was on the same page, Patton used the terms the punishments were known as.

“Overstimulation and sensory deprivation.”

Roman blanched, fear settling in the pit of his stomach. Ironically, at the same time, his body was showing interest in both. Not for the first time, Roman wondered if he was so damn kinky due to being Thomas’s Creativity and being related to _that_ but decided it did not really matter. These punishments were not the fun kinds but would make his doms happy and Roman would still find enjoyment in them, in some form or fashion. To him, it felt like a win-win.

“Do you understand the punishments and the reason for each one?” Patton asked, still watching him closely. Roman nodded but bit his lip.

“I should tell you… I think I might become aroused by them… if the way my body is responding right now is an indication.”

Patton allowed a little smile and glanced at Deceit, who nodded and explained further.

“We assumed there would be some interest. Often times, with submissives—especially particularly bratty ones—punishment is part of the pleasure. There is nothing we can do to change that but it also why we chose these specific punishments. They are undoubtedly your least favorite meaning you won’t get as turned on as you would be were I to spank you or Patton jerk off for you and deny you your own orgasm.”

Roman nodded at that. He could see the sense in the choices and was thankful that Deceit and Patton would not be upset if he got somewhat turned on by what they were doing.

Patton glanced at Dee who nodded causing Roman to look questioningly between his two doms. Patton beamed at Roman who felt a rush of pride, having caused the bright smile.

“Since you warned us, you get to make the decision on the last matter.” He began. Deceit snapped and held out his palm where a cock ring appeared. Roman’s cock twitched, quite interested in the object but said nothing, wanting to wait for Patton to continue. “You get to choose if you want to wear the cock ring or not as part of your punishment.”

Roman considered both options and chewed on his lower lip. Wearing the cock ring would help stave off his orgasm but since the punishment was overstimulation, Roman knew his doms would not let him off without coming fully at least twice. If he were to not wear the cock ring, however, there was no knowing how many times he would be made to come. Just the thought of them wringing multiple orgasms from him caused his cock to throb and a shiver to run down his spine in the best way.

“No cock ring.” He responded, perhaps a little too eagerly. If either of his doms noticed, however, they said nothing. Deceit tossed the ring into the air, snapped, and Roman watched it disappear. The snake-like side then pointed at a spot right before Patton.

“Strip.”

**Roman: Punished. **

Roman whimpered, tugging hard on the straps that bound him to his bed. Once Patton had ordered him to spread out on his silken sheets, Roman had requested the use of the straps. Dee and Patton had praised him for vocalizing his needs and as a reward, allowed the use of the straps during the punishment. 

Two orgasms achieved with another one well on the way, Roman knew it had been the right choice. His bed squeaked in protest with the way his limbs jerked, tugging hard at the binds that kept them in place.

The reason for the sudden and rough movements: Deceit was working his cock over with a fleshlight. Roman knew it was Deceit because his doms had made it a point to inform him when one of them was about to do something to his body. He could also periodically hear the tell-tale sounds that both of his dominants were enjoying each other as well. Unfortunately, there was no way for him to know for sure exactly who was kissing who or whose mouth was on whose body. He wanted to know, though, and furthermore, he desperately wanted to see but no matter how much he wanted it, Roman did not voice his wants. His doms had included sensory deprivation as part of his punishment for a reason, after all. Luckily, there were sounds made and words said that at the very least, gave him hints as to what exactly was going down.

Or guess at who exactly was going down on who, rather.

Unfortunately, it was still not the same as being able to _see_ what was happening. 

Allowing his imagination to bring up a fairly clear picture of Daddy on his knees, hand around the base of Sir's hemipenis, trying his very best to take both dicks into his mouth in one go.

_"Fuck."_ He whimpered, feeling the intense fire deep in the pit of his belly that told him he would be coming again any moment now. Dee doubled his efforts with a low growl that morphed into an extended hiss.

"That'sss it, my beautiful prince. Doing ssso well. Yesss, Patton... fuck your mouth feels amazing."

Roman felt a rush of excitement at correctly guessing who it was that was on their knees. Then again, it wasn't exactly a hard assumption to make. Patton, for all that he was an A+ Daddy, tended to enjoy bottoming nine times out of ten. After all, bottoming did not mean submissive and Roman knew first hand how much his Daddy loved having a thick and heavy cock in his mouth. Some people might wonder how a bottom could also be a good Daddy and Roman had been among them, once upon a time. Then Patton had become his Daddy and he'd never questioned it again.

With his eyesight compromised, Roman found that when he actually focused on his _hearing_, he could hear ten times better than he ever could when he could see. Every slurp, every suck, every little whimper that sounded from his Daddy, and every sharp intake of air or deep, gutteral groan from his Sir. Each of those sounds only further painted the picture in his mind of the dirty deeds that were taking place right beside him.

Roman could tell when Deceit was close. His smooth maneuvering of the Fleshlight became choppy and sporadic and the sounds he made were more constant and louder. It was with a low, gravelly grunt and Patton’s name falling from the snakey side’s lips that Sir came. Roman’s body, already so hypersensitized followed right after, body jerking with how sensitive his cock was.

“Sirrr.” He cried, choking back a sob. His body twitched when the other jerked the fleshlight a few more times before pulling it off with a pop. Patton moaned somewhere to his right, smacking his lips lewdly. There was some shuffling, then the dip of the bed, and finally, a hard, firm form pressed against his side.

Roman moaned, leaning toward the warmth. Warm soft skin that Roman instantly identified as lips pressed against his cheek before their owner nuzzled against his bare shoulder. Roman was one hundred percent certain that this was Patton and didn’t have to wait long for it to be confirmed.

“Baby boy?” Hot and damp breath hit his skin before lips and teeth and tongue teased along his shoulder.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Baby boy. Roman. Do you think you have one more in you, sweetheart?”

Roman whimpered, his spent cock was twitchy and his body was still jerky from the last one. He wanted to say no but he knew how pleased and proud Patton would be if he could manage just one more. He wanted to be so good for his Daddy and Sir. Especially Daddy, who was always so patient and calm with him, even when he was being a bad boy.

He took in a slow, shaky breath before nodding. He realized that his lover and dom would wish to hear him say the words and cleared his throat.

“I… I can try, Daddy. I’ll try for you.”

He couldn’t see it but he could _feel_ the other’s smile. It was the brightest one he ever smiled and it caused warmth to spread throughout his form. He was able to calm, taking deep breaths turned his body as well as he could with his body still bound to the bed.

“That’s my sweet boy.” Patton cooed, and suddenly his thigh was surrounded by warmth. It only took him a few moments to realize that Patton had straddled his thigh from the side, his own lower half-naked with his hard, thick cock heavy against Roman’s leg. His own cock tried to stir, having a one-track mind in that regard. He whimpered at the sensitivity and tried to ignore the almost-pain he felt once a warm hand closed around his member.

Mind on the way Patton thrust against him, humping against his leg, Roman was able to keep from focusing solely on his painful erection. He shuddered and shifted, body uncomfortable but ironically also turned on by the events. With Patton’s ragged breathing and desperate moans, Roman knew that the other was close. Roman wanted desperately to come for his Daddy before his Daddy came, knowing that Patton wanted him to have one last orgasm.

With that in mind, Roman whimpered and sobbed as he started to thrust in and out of Patton’s grasp. His Daddy laughed lightly, then claiming his mouth in a searing kiss. Roman tried to kiss back but his attention was split in so many directions already that it was all he could do to continue to move his hips and chase after the last climax he would be able to manage for a very long time.

Patton didn’t seem to mind, instead, kissing at the corner of his mouth before burying his face into Roman’s neck, kissing and marking his skin as Roman raced toward the end.

He came with a cry that was practically wrenched out of him, his legs shaking with the effort and tears streaming freely down his face as his cock tried to release but at this point, it had no more seed to offer. His dick twitched and jerked dryly, but hot sticky seed soon hit his shaft as Patton came, a low, rough, whimpering moan escaping him. It was mostly muffled by his shoulder, which Patton bit down into but Roman heard it and mewled in response before his body gave out and he lay unmoving on the bed beneath him.

For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of the three sides catching their breath. Roman was jostled as Patton moved. He could feel hands on the side of his face, only aware that it was Deceit from the feel of scales on parts of his palms.

“Close your eyes, Ro.” Roman did as was instructed, feeling as the blindfold was pulled free from his face. He slowly opened them, letting them close a few times as he slowly became accustomed to the light. When he finally had, Roman took in two very pleased dominants sitting beside him, smiles on both of their faces.

“You did so well, sweetheart. We are so very proud of you.”

Deceit nodded. “Not that we excepted any less from our Prince.”

Roman blushed, leaning toward one dom first, then the other.

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Sir.”

Patton, who had wiped his hands clean, took to undoing the binds as Deceit massaged each limb where they had been bound. Once that was complete, they both assisted him in stretching. At long last, Roman could move without wincing in pain, aside from his overused cock which was as soft as could be but with how exhausted he was, Roman found he couldn’t bring it in him to care about anything but the sudden urge to sleep. Unfortunately, Patton had other plans. 

“Don’t sleep yet, Baby boy. We need to clean up. The three of us will take a shower together.”

Roman tried his best to bite back a whine but failed. Deceit chuckled but shook his head.

“None of that now, Roman. It won’t take too long and Patton and I will do all the work. Then we can come back and cuddle until we fall asleep if that sounds good to you.”

Roman nodded eagerly, very much wanting to fall asleep between the loves of his life.

True to their word, they took the task of cleaning up into their own hands and though Roman was fighting sleep throughout the shower, he was certain it couldn’t have taken longer than ten minutes. Not soon enough, in Roman’s mind, he found himself cuddled between his Daddy and Sir. He barely registered the two dominants kissing him before kissing one another, giving in to the blanket of sleep that surrounded him fully.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Roman’s Week._ October 27, 2019. _Royaliceit._
> 
> **Note:** So this is late but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. ;]


End file.
